Boats
Overview Usage The use of ships in Vanguard adds even more varity to game play. Traveling via ship is easy, and portals are available in the sea to travel from continent to continent. Ships are also excellent for fishing. You are able to leave your ship in the world, waiting for your return to use it once again. Once a ship is created (or bought) it becomes an inventory item. You are given the option to name your ship and clicking the item will place the ship in-game at your location (if you're in a body of water). In order to sail with your ship you will first need to board it. To do this, use the "use" function, "U". Once boarded, stand at the helm of your ship and again, hit the "use" hotkey. Now you are no longer controlling your character, rather you're controlling the ship. Using "W" and "S" or "Up Arrow" and "Down Arrow" you are able to speed up or slow down your ship. Using "A" and "D" or "Left Arrow" and "Right Arrow" you are able to control the direction of your ship. While anyone is able to board any ship freely, only the owner if the ship is able to control it. Note: Early on in the game, Ships were really considered a treasure to have and they were a trophy of sorts obtained only by the most dedicated and commited of players. Building Basics Each continent has a style of ship associated with it. Each style requires the shipbuilder to gain the required faction along with completing a quest for the recipe. There are different color options for all 3 styles and so there is a good variety of looks to them. The tables below show the raw materials, the resulting component as well as the crafting skill required to make them. Most components to build ships can be used for any style, but the Mast Pole, Sails and Mast Mounts are specific to each continental style. Note: These recipes may be outdated as they were recipes from launch. Updated information may be needed. Building Ships Boats and Ships are crafted by three professions: #The Carpentry (Artificer) makes the ship but they depend on Outfitters and Blacksmiths #The Blacksmith makes the: ##Fasteners used to assemble the ship's deck ##Mast Mount used on the Assembly table to assemble the ship's mast ##Binding to attach the rudder #The Outfitter makes the: ##Mast Rigging and ##the Sail to be used by the Carpenter on an Assembly table Sloops Note: A Required crafting level of 21 is needed to build Sloops Kojani Sloop Qalian Sloop Thestran Sloop Caravel Note: A crafting level of 31 is required to build caravels Kojani Qalian Thestran Galleon Note: A crafting level of ?? is required to build caravels Kojani Qalian Thestran Sloops A sloop is the smallest type of ship which has a maximum depth of 250 ft. A sloop can be constructed in any of the three continental styles, Thestran, Kojani, or Qalian. A sloop moves at 300% movement speed at full sail. Kojani Color choices are: *Jade Green *Light Blue *Red Jade Green Kojani Sloop.jpg|Jade Green Kojani Sloop Light Blue Kojani Sloop.jpg|Light Blue Kojani Sloop Red Kojani Sloop.jpg|Red Kojani Sloop Qalian Color choices are: *Aqua Green *Blue *Dark Red Blue Qalian Sloop.jpg|Blue Qalian Sloop Thestran Color choices are: *Brown *Dark Blue *Forest Green Forest Green Thestran Sloop.jpg|Forest Green Thestran Sloop Caravels The Caravel is a medium sized sailing vessel that can be crafted in Vanguard (like the Sloop in all three continental styles). Depth restrictions of 600 ft., but since there are not much of those deep spots they are free to nearly go anywhere and they are small enough to be used on larger inland rivers and small lakes. They can use "Sea Portals" to sail between continents. Kojani Color choices are: *Brown *Jade Green *Light Blue *Red Figurehead choices are: *Stalwart *Laigone *Hakuso Red Kojani Caravel with a Hakuso Figurehead.jpg Kojani Red Hakuso Caravel.jpg Qalian Color choices are: *Aqua Green *Blue *Dark Red *Light Brown Figurehead choices are: *Nyi (Mermaid) *Swashit (Octopus) *Brega (Horse) Nyi Figurehead on a Blue Qalian Caravel.jpg|Nyi Figurehead on a Blue Qalian Caravel Blue Qalian Caravel with a Nyi Figurehead.jpg|Blue Qalian Caravel with Nyi Figurehead Thestran Color choices are: *Brown *Dark Blue *Dark Grey *Forest Green Figurehead choices are: *Caia *Mara Thestran Brown Mara Caravel.jpg|Mara Figurehead on a Brown Thestran Caravel Dark Blue Thestran Caia Caravel.jpg|Dark Blue Thestran Caravel with a Caia Figurehead Caia Figurehead on a Dark Blue Thestran Caravel.jpg|Caia Figurehead on a Dark Blue Thestran Caravel Galleons The Galleons are the largest sailing vessels that can be crafted in Vanguard (like the Sloop in all three continental styles). They have no depth restrictions but their size can make it difficult to navigate in tight areas and impossible to sail on rivers or inland lakes. They can use "Sea Portals" to move between continents. Kojani Color choices are: *Dark Purple *Jade Green *Light Blue *Red Figurehead choices are: *Haelifur (Dragon similar to Hakuso Caravel Figurehead) *Idas (Plain front, two lions flanking helm on deck) *Vaisa Qalian Color choices are: *Aqua Green *Blue *Brown *Dark Red Figurehead choices are: *Vol Anari (Sun) *Sarthotep (Scarab) *Rolgus (Mammoth) Bow of Blue Vol Anari Luxory Galleon.jpg|Vol Anari Figurehead on a Blue Qalian Galleon Blue Vol Anari Luxory Galleon.jpg|Blue Qalian Galleon with a Vol Anari Figurehead Thestran Color choices are: *Brown *Dark Blue *Dark Grey *Forest Green Figurehead choices are: *Courage *Hope *Spirit Claims/Rewards/Marketplace You are now able to purchase ships off of the Marketplace. While the ships are the same as player crafted ships, you are unable to choose the colors, only the style (Qalian, Thestran, Kojani) and size (Sloop, Caravel, Galleon). Category:Crafted Item